Makoto Itou
Makoto Ito (also spelled as Makoto Itou) is the protagonist (player character) of School Days and Summer Days. He also appears in Cross Days as a secondary but important character as well. Character Bio *Name: Makoto Ito (Roman letter), まこと いとう/'いとう' まこと(Hiragana), 伊藤誠 (Kanji) *Birthday:' October 16th' *Blood Type:' O' *Height (cm):' 167.5' *Affiliation:' Sakakino Gakuen, Senior One Class Three, Member of Student Council' (temporary) *Character Voice:Tatsuya Hirai (visual novels), Daisuke Hirakawa '''(animation) *Chief Character Designer & Original Sketch Artist: '''Junji Goto '''(後藤 潤二') Appearance Makoto has a plain appearance as a teenager boy. He is seen in tidy school uniform and casual clothes depends on different occasions. Personality Generally, Makoto is a gentle and kind-hearted person, and gets alone with females without much trouble, however he is very indecisive, unable or unwilling to choose among the women he comes cross. He is also weak-willed, easily to fall under other's control, even Kotonoha Katsura can manipulate him. Moreover, Makoto seems to process "natural dull", acts too slow when being comfessed by girls. which renders him even more indecisive. Throughout the story, Makoto is unnaturally lust of sex and often seen irresponsible, both can be attributed to flaws of personality design and scenario glitches. Although gets along with females, but when facing the girl he has feelings, Makoto is still kind of bashful. Hobbies & Specialities Makoto is an all-around good student and an accomplished housekeeper, especially proficient at culinary arts, even surpass many female characters. But he merely consider his skills as necessities of daily life, according to his own statement, his mother is not good at housekeeping and always at work, so he must study everything by himself to support home. Judging from his video game consoles, it is deduced Makoto likes playing video games. Family Makoto's parents had divorced for years. He lives with his mother in an apartment and enjoys an above-average economic condition. Makoto has a younger sister named Itaru Ito, who lives with their father, and she dislikes living with father very much. 9dc92237e08180430a55a995.jpg.png|External view of Makoto's home (day) C8cc35ff68c544425d6008f4.jpg.png|External view of Makoto's home (dusk) 0303.jpg|External view of Makoto's home (night) 16e7618e75fa7e9cf11f3639.jpg|Gate of Makoto's home's building 2c2eaa3f72c9314f71cf6c0a.jpg.png|Corridor to Makoto's apartment 1ed47e654ec18082f6365458.jpg.png|Makoto's apartment's entrance 9a07b208dffe88bd3ac76315.jpg.png|Living room 0137.jpg|Makoto's bedroom B37747592cf94bac9d8204fb.jpg.png|Makoto's bedroom 7d1ba70f9bda2eb87bcbe1bc.jpg|Bathroom Relationships Makoto generally leaves good impressions to almost every character, at least during the initial phase of stories. 'Family' Makoto is the main pillar of his home, since he is the only male in home and his mother is always at work, so he put himself in charge of everything. Makoto's mother seems proud of her son by this reason. Makoto is fond of his little sister very much, for instance he is seen to spend majority of free time to take care of her during summer vacation, and reading bedtime stories for her. Itaru, on contrary, attachs to Makoto very much, even says she wants "to be brothers bride". 'Kotonoha Katsura and Her Family' Kotonoha is Makoto's (official) first love. In School Days, taking same train everyday, both of them are attracted by each other and develop feelings, but they are too shy and reserved to confess. In the second semester, with the help from Sekai Saionji, Makoto confesses his feelings to Kotonoha and Kotonoha happily accepts him as her boyfriend. But later their relationship experiences many awkward moments due to many factors, both from themselves and others' undermining. In some routes, Makoto secretly begins to affiliate with other girls, he feels guilty to Kotonoha for he cannot be faith to her. In Summer Days, which is set chronologically before School Days, Kotonoha and Makoto have noticed each other's existence and begin to develop feelings since they take the same train to Sakakino Gakuen. Befriended with Kotonoha's sister, Kokoro, Makoto and Kotonoha begins to approach each other with Kokoro as matchmaker. During the Summer Carnival, they becone a happy couple. In Cross Days, which is set on Sekai's perspective in School Days, Kotonoha and Makoto's relationship had already been endangered by Sekai and others, Makoto knows he shouldn't betray Kotonoha, but he just cannot correct himself, thus he feels very guilty. Kokoro gets along with Makoto very well and always tries hard to promote the relationship between him and her elder sister. In Summer Days, Kokoro also pursues Makoto in particular routes and results are unexpected. Although not very happy about Makoto, Kotonoha's father admits him to be Kotonoha's lover. Kotonoha's mother, Manami, holds a generally good impression of Makoto. In particular routes of Summer Days, Makoto is also attracted by Manami's beauty and maturity then turns to pursues her. 'Sekai Saionji and Her Family' 'Setsuna Kiyoura' 'Others''' Character Reception Trivia *The origin of his full name is an allusion to Hirobumi Itō (伊藤 博文), statesman and four-time Prime Minister of Japanese Empire, also the supreme director of Japan-occupied Korea, and they share same birthday. *In School Days and Summer Days, it is clear to see medals and trophies in cabinets of Makoto's bedroom, but in Cross Days those item are removed by unknown reason. *Although lust of sex and is a womanizer, Makoto never have sex with anyone without get their permissions at first place. All the attempts to have sex without permissions are unsuccessful. *In Summer Days Makoto is seen to be dragged away by Otome to repair vital assets for the rite of Summer Carnival, which hints he process knowledge of carpentry. Sources *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days　まること　桂言葉グラフィティー", ISBN978-4-86176-773-9. *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days", ISBN978-4-87376-338-5. *JIVE Fan Book "School Days　公式ビジュアル·アートーワクス", ISBN978-4-86176-263-5. *JIVE Fan Book "SummerDays & SchoolDays Visual Collection", ISBN978-4-86176-330-4. Category:Characters Category:Males